Monster
by Borlo
Summary: Sasuke hated Naruto. He couldn't find anything in him worth of any emotion other than hate, and yet...


Sasuke hated Naruto. He couldn't find anything in him worth of any emotion other than hate. He hated his smile, his laugh and his cerulean eyes. He hated the way they sparkled when they set on him.

He hated his bronze tan, worthy of an Egyptian God, and he hated his slim build. He hated the way he thought Naruto would break if he put just a tad bit more pressure into his touches.

He hated his bubbly attitude and his golden unruly hair as well. That hair that could rival the sun, emitting warmth and comfort to whomever was near him.

He hated his voice too. That voice smooth as steel, and yet hotter than lava that somehow managed to get everyone, anyone, hooked on him from the first moments of their encounter.

He hated his gentle touches almost the most. How after every fight they had during lunch break would be replaced by a passionate lust by nightfall, and they would embrace feverishly in his house, on his bed. Their screams of rage replaced by pants and grunts and deliciously sweet moans.

And he thoroughly hated the fact that Naruto never asked questions. He never asked Sasuke where they were standing after the first time he cornered the blonde and raped him viciously. He never asked a thing, he just accepted everything with his arms open. He just took it all and left when it was over. Just like nothing happened.

And that made Sasuke hate him even more.

But mostly he hated how he loved him.

How after every violent encounter they had his fists would throb painfully, battered and broken, and yet his heart would gain life, as if the blonde was the only thing keeping him alive, as if he needed to touch the blonde so he could live. He never wanted those moments to end, no matter how much he hated them.

How he held his hand and gently ran his hands through his hair, how he always seemed to still have that innocence embedded into his eyes, even after he struggled so hard to break him to pieces. Break him so bad he would never be able to love again, never be able to trust again. But no matter how harsh he was, no matter how hard his fist would collide into his stomach, that was the only thing visible in his eyes. He hated that.

He didn't like thinking of his feelings towards the blonde as _LOVE_, because to him love was a fleeting emotion, love could appear in a second, and disappear twice as fast.

So he thought of it as hate. A hatred so passionate, more passionate than his hate towards his brother, more passionate as his killing intent. A hatred that could rival with one's life force, with one's need to move forward and evolve into a better being.

A better monster in his case.

A monster only capable of hating, and yet loved by an angel.

An angel he struggled so hard to bring down next to him. Because no matter how many times he embraced the blonde, he never felt contempt, he only felt empty and cold afterwards. He could never be able to feel complete without the blond, and he desperately tried to hide that weakness. Because to him, who struggled to let go of his human side, it was a sign of humanity. A sign of a fluttering heart, a sign of warm and red blood flowing through his veins.

A sign of him trying to be accepted by others.

And he admitted to himself that he would've gave all of his wealth, all of his money, all of his estates, just so he could be, if only for a day, a normal human. Like Naruto.

So full of life and so…_warm_. He wanted to still be able to forgive what he went through when he was a kid, just like Naruto did. He wanted to be able to smile and mean it, he wanted to empathize with every one of the people he talked to. He wanted to have friends he could talk to other than those after his money, other than those after his body.

And it seemed as his wish came true a lot faster than he thought it would.

It was just a normal bloody Monday to him, he was at school, and lunch break drew ever so near. He looked forward to fighting with Naruto, another one of his weaknesses. It seemed as they were all centered on the blond.

And as the bell rang, he gathered up his books and made his way towards his locker, opening it mechanically, placing his books inside, and slamming the door, only to be surprised by a pair of warm arms circling his shoulders.

It was Naruto.

"You know I love you, don't you, bastard?" he said so casually, brushing his cheek on the raven's back so he could feel him smile, and yet Sasuke felt his heart stop and his blood run cold for a second.

Attaining his status of a true monster only for a second as felt all of his life drain away, before his battered heart began beating with such force he thought his ribcage would break, his blood running hot through his veins, high on the blonde's warm voice, so truthful, and yet slashing at his heart with such a force he felt he could die right then and there, and yet desiring more of that delicious pain it created.

But he didn't die, instead he turned around and grabbed hold of the shorter teen, crushing his lungs in a hug so fierce and so full of raw emotions. Emotions he never knew he had in him, locked so deep in his heart and weighting him down, released all at once. He felt so alive, like somehow he was dead until just an endless second before, and now he was brought to life by this angel.

An angel he, too, loved. And that night he made love to him slowly and made sure to pour his new found feelings into the blonde, _his_ blonde, until he was sure he almost drowned in them.

And the blonde seemed to react even more to his touches, how he arched into his kissed, how he squirmed under his gaze, how he groaned when he sucked on his earlobe, but the most, how he moaned when he thrusted into him, how his hand clasped the bedsheets and moved so sloppily to his back to dig his fingernails into his soft flesh, how he marked him as his.

He loved it all.

But mostly he loved the blonde. He loved all of him, how he trashed and moaned and groaned and whined under his touches as he took his time to map his entire body, tasting every bit of him. He loved how he screamed his name when he licked a sensitive spot, and he adored how his toes curled when his member hit a place deep inside him, and he clamped down on him, making him shudder, and thrust harder and faster, making sure to hit that same spot every time, abusing it relentlessly.

And he kept one of their hands clasped together, fingers laced clumsily, intertwining themselves forever, never wanting to end the moment.

He loved how after they breath one last shuddered breath and fell dazed on top of him on the bed, neither of them felt that scorching emptiness, and instead they just felt the bliss of being together, and their love for each other grow even stronger. More powerful than his earlier hate, more powerful than the world. More powerful than everything.

"You know what Naruto?" He said after their breathing calmed down, and they laid in bed, covers drawn over their soiled bodies, drawn so close their chests touched and they could feel both hearts beat in unison, the raven's right hand snaked across his blonde's back, while his left one was still intertwined with his.

"Hmm?" The blond said sleepily, eyes closing slowly, his breathing evening out.

"I think I love you." The raven said, pretty sure the blond fell asleep.

"Hmm, love you too, bastard." The blond murmured right before sleep overcame him, smiling contently.

And he wanted that moment, that second to freeze like that for all eternity, and capture them just like they were right then. All sweaty, hair tousled, and yet so happy.

Maybe, after all, he wasn't made to be a monster. Sasuke thought before falling asleep next to his blond for the first time, a small smile gracing his features.

~The end ~


End file.
